Secret romance
by RAWRcarrie
Summary: Gellert Grindlewwald is visiting his grandmother for the summer eh. He meets a peculiar girl(fixed) sorry for errors!


Her hair was long and blonde, she was petite but looked strong enough to handle him... Gellert Grindlewald was staying at his Grandmothers house for the summer and he was convinced he was in love. Alas the girl he wanted didn't even know he existed. He had only been there for a week but he watched her every night. At first it was just something to do when his insomnia kept him awake but it turned into an obsession.

Several times he had thought he worked up the courage to go and knock on the girls front door but each time he changed his mind as soon as he was outside. Why did she only appear at night? He found himself wondering one night as he lay in his bed and tried to sleep. It was after midnight she was undoubtedly out there in her back yard. He must do something...

He jumped out of bed and put on a respectable looking pair of pajamas. As he tiptoed down the stairs he tried to figure out how he could get her attention. He didn't know what to do until he saw some rather ugly plastic flowers in his Grandmothers sitting room. He picked them up and pulled out his wand, muttering multiple charms under his breath he transformed the plastic flowers completely. They became luminescent drooping purple flowers. Gellert took a deep breath, he could do this!

After half an hour of watching her enjoy her night outside under the moon he finally got the nerve to do what he had planned

"Wingardeum Leviosa" he said moving his wand

Under his control the flowers floated over the fence directly towards the beautiful moon fairy girl. When she saw them drifting lazily towards her she ran to the far side of the yard and crouched down, watching carefully as the flowers continued their approach. They stopped directly in front of her as he planned and hovers there waiting for her.

Shyly she leaned down and smelled the blooms, they smelled lovely. She looked around before grabbing them from the air.

"Is there somebody over there? Show yourself! Or else I'll... I'll..." The girl called out bravely,

Gellert hopped smoothly over the fence. He remained silent as she approached him slowly. She stopped two feet away from him and examined him closely from his shoes to his hair,

"Who are you, why are you in Mrs. Bagshot's yard?" She asked him,

"My name is Gellert Grindlewald, Mrs. Bagshot is my grandmother. I'm visiting from Hungary for the summer." He bowed to the lovely figure in front of him politely.

"Thank you for the flowers. I suppose I should tell you my name?" She said turning very nervous all of a sudden.

"Please tell me your name? I'm sorry, I have been watching you at night and your beauty transfixed me. I had to find a way to meet but I didn't want to frighten you. " Gellert rambled nervously.

"My name is Ariana Dumbledore. You should be sorry, what kind of a man watches the girl next door? Why are you awake anyway?" Ariana asked,

"I have insomnia, I get maybe three hours of sleep a night. I've always been this way as long as I can remember. Why are you awake at this time of night, and for that matter why do I never see you during the day?"

Ariana responded with a frightened look, to Gellerts surprise she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the side yard.

"You're going to get me in trouble!" She said quietly, " I don't know why but my mother doesn't want anyone to know I exist, I have this problem... I can't control my magic. My mother told me something horrific happened to me but I blocked it out. When my brain created that block it messed with my ability to control my magic. You shouldn't even be near me, I'm dangerous. " Ariana looked forlorn as though she had forgotten all about her affliction.

"You don't seem dangerous Ariana, your a beautiful young women, you should make your own choices. I would like to have a picnic with you tomorrow night, do you think that would be alright? " he asked her hopefully.

"I, I don't know. I hardly know you, why should I trust you. I've already told you too much, after all the time mother took making sure your grandmother didn't suspect my existence! We'll have to move again! I can't do this I'm sorry!" Ariana said her voice voice wobbling.

With only a single look into his eyes she ran to her back door and went inside the house leaving him alone. When he was securely back in his bed he replayed every second of their meeting. He knew he was in love now, and it wasn't a ghost. It was a real girl, a hidden girl he thought sadly. He fell asleep with the visualizing her eyes, they were somehow blue and violet at the same time. They haunted his dreams.


End file.
